


Like Demeter, In A Way

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, E.R.
Genre: 05-10, Crossover, Drabble, Gen, for:m_phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Like Demeter, In A Way

"What have you got?" Luka barked, meeting the ambulance in the whirling snow.

"Lacerations and penguin bites," came the bullet, as they skated the gurney out of the blizzard.

"You're kidding," Abby said.

"Found her in the zoo...with a sword..."

Luka checked the chart. "Buffy, can you hear me?"

Buffy sat up. "Eat penguin death, ice demon!" she yelled. And then: "Um, I mean...I feel fine?"

"Psych consult?" Abby asked, suppressing a smile.

"Ooh, those never end well." Buffy jumped off the bed. "Listen, I'm really sorry, but I've gotta go--"

When Abby and Luka woke up, it was spring.


End file.
